


Wash Didn’t Want to Get Speared Either

by bensonsmythe



Category: bensonsmythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensonsmythe/pseuds/bensonsmythe





	Wash Didn’t Want to Get Speared Either

[F4M] Wash Didn’t Want to Get Speared Either [rape][slow burn][modeling interview][tattoo][recorded][forced orgasms][forced begging][virgin][blowjob][handjob][pussy eating][just the tip][ruining Firefly][consensual nonconsent][deflowering fulfillment][impreg][creampie][twist ending]

**Boiler Plate Legalise**  
\- Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.

\- Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.

\- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Youtube (SFW), and PornHub (NSFW) and PsstAudio (SFW/NSFW) as long as credit given to the artist(s). Let me know where it is posted on reddit at u/bensonsmythe/

\- Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like Patreon, Syrin, Vanilla Audio, etc without the express consent of the artist(s) involved. Contact me on Reddit at u/bensonsmythe

\- Feel free to improvise and add to the script (especially during sexy scenes), change wordings that you can't say correctly, etc. Just make sure to hit everything in the script.

== VA Notes==

You moved from your family's house to see if you could make it as a model or actress. You saw an advertisement on craigslist and they gave you information for a casting call. You showed up only to find out it wasn't what you expected. This is not what you plan on doing. This is not what you signed up for. You are taken advantage of sexually with your limited experience and forced to do things you don't want to do. Unfortunately, you learn that you have limited knowledge of geek culture leads you to lose your virginity. Twist ending

During the course of the text, it will give levels of arousal as a direction to try to get that inflicted in your voice. I have minimized the amount of direction possible but have added where needed. You can take the arousal levels to determine how you say your queues, add moans, groans, etc to your responses. This includes orgasms and orgasm wind-downs.

All sound effects are optional and are only listed for flavor and suggestion.

[Directions]  
(sound effects)

(Door opens)

Hi, is this Candystripe Studios? 

I have an appointment for a modeling interview at 1 pm? 

[pause] Yes! That’s me. Sorry, I’m a little late, I just moved into town and I’m not used to the traffic yet. 

[pause] Thank you for saying that but I know I’m late, at least later than I’d like to be, first impressions do matter. 

Do I have an ID? 

(fumbling in a purse) here you go. 

Yes, I moved into town and turned 18 last week. 

[pause] No, I don’t need anything. 

[pause] over there? Anywhere I can put my purse? Thanks.

(sound of door locking)

Wow, there are cameras everywhere. 

Yes, I remember you saying that this was going to be a filmed interview. 

[pause] I’m 5’5. 

[pause] That’s one of the things that attracted me to the ad, you’re not looking for super skinny tall models but actual cuties with booties haha. 

[pause] Why?

[pause] Got it, I can describe what I’m wearing.

So, I’m wearing calf-high boots that my daddy bought me. 

[pause] What do you mean sugar daddy? 

[pause] [embarrass sounding] Oh no, I mean my actual dad. 

He gives me almost anything I want since the divorce. 

This pleated skirt, I like the way that it flairs out when I spin 

[giggles] see? 

It’s like the skirts I wore on the dance team in high school. 

It gave me the skill to be coordinated with high heel boots [giggles]. 

I like the rose motif of this top, like these straps look like actual rose leaves, but the top itself is comfortable and cool. 

Bend over? 

(sounds of a camera taking pictures) I know you can see right down my shirt (laughs nervously).

There is a reason why I have to wear comfortable shirts. 

[pause] Their 34D. 

I was actually a late bloomer in that regard. 

Tattoos? I do, but you can’t see it. 

(laughs) It’s somewhere clothes are covering. 

It’s a quote I saw from this TV show, something about Lightning Bugs.

It was a gift for my 18th birthday. 

No that’s the only tattoos. 

[pause] take off my clothes? Why? 

[pause] Okay that makes sense. 

(rustling of clothes) There. 

Yes, green bra and panties. 

The bra color hides with the strap on the shirt and I like to match with the panties 

See right here around my bra, that’s the tattoo, 

“I’m a Leaf on the Wind watch me soar.” 

I thought it was cute to describe how I just got up and moved across the country. 

You want me to hop? 

(laughs) Okay, how’s that?

For fun? 

Back home I just used to hang out with friends, watch Netflix. 

I played softball and soccer and was on the dance squad for the band. 

We won the school’s dance competition verse the cheerleaders four years straight. 

It takes a lot of practice and discipline because we had to fight popularity. 

Okay, I’ll sit down, can I put my clothes back on? 

No? 

Okay, that makes sense. 

I never modeled before but it does make sense. 

[pause] No boyfriend 

[pause] no ex-boyfriends. 

(embarrassed giggle) No girlfriends either. 

I was a good girl because I didn’t want to do anything to make my parents upset. 

I’ll admit I was a bit spoiled but all I didn’t want to cause them any trouble. 

[pause] Mom hates that I moved out here but Daddy helped me out. 

I’m taking a few months to try to jump-start this modeling thing before I either go to school or get a job in an office somewhere. 

[pause] Why do you need to know that?

[pause] okay it’s personal though 

[pause] Okay, I’ve kissed people. 

I have given handjobs and blowjobs, but nothing else.

Swallow? eww. Never in the mouth.

[pause] I didn’t want it to get in the way of my life you know. 

Good, I see you understand. 

[pause] Why? 

[pause] Do I really need to take off my bra and panties? 

[pause] okay 

[pause][embarrased] Yes I'm blushing. 

The only time I’ve ever been naked in front of someone was in the showers after practice. 

(camera sounds) bend over okay 

(camera sounds) turn around. 

[pause] spread my legs...okay… 

(camera sounds) (nervous laughter) No, no one has ever put anything in my butt. 

Yes, I've had orgasms with other people. 

If I’m giving someone a handjob they better know how to return the favor (laughs). 

Wait, what? 

Right now? 

[awkward beat] I’m not sure if I can do that? 

Because I’m naked in front of a man I don't know with a camera. 

[long beat, responding as if they understand what is being said] Okay 

[pause] uh-huh, 

[pause] alright. 

I’ll just sit back here...open my legs wider? 

*[forced arousal]*

Slide my fingers like this?

[embarrassed but aroused] You want me to spread my pussy lips? Okay.

Do you have to get that close with the camera?

Yes, just one finger.

I can barely fit one finger as it is.

*[forced arousal heightens, embarrassed gasps and moans through next lines]*

Mmmhmmm, yeah usually I can do this really quick but I can’t…

No, I don’t put more than one finger inside of me 

it makes it easier to use another finger for my clit ahhhh 

[frustrated] Do I have to cum? 

Mostly because I don’t want to right now…ahhh ahhh ahhh...Faster? 

(grunts and groans and optional wet noises for 30 seconds)

Oooo...Oooo...

[edged]

Ahhh! Ahhhh!

(holding breath) Okay oh god, I don’t want this... 

*[small orgasm]*

(embarrassed whimpers 10 seconds)

[orgasm winddown]

(long overdrawn sigh of relief) is that good? 

[pause] No, I don’t really feel more comfortable but I still want the job so I’ll do what I need to do.

[pause] No. I have no interest in adult modeling. 

Yeah, not interested in it at all. 

[pause] Another pressure test? On my knees? Okay. 

[outraged] You got to be kidding? 

I just said I’m not interested in… 

[beat interrupted]..okay fine. 

(unzip) holy shit. 

That is easily the biggest dick I’ve ever seen. 

Now what? 

Okay. 

How long do I have to jack you off for? 

Well, you’re getting hard now. 

[pause] you’re not even half-hard?

Holy shitballs seriously? 

[reluctant] I don't want to do it.

No.

[pause]

(Spit, fapping sounds) I can’t get my hand around it now. 

I don’t want you to cum on me. 

We’re just getting you hard right? 

In my mouth? 

You want me to put you in my mouth? 

What is done with these tapes you are recording us with? 

[long beat with fapping noises] So only the casting directors will see these? Okay 

[slow blowjob sounds, almost reluctant for about 15 seconds] No, I’m not a fan of blowjobs. 

Don’t cum okay? 

Don't cum on me, at me, in my mouth, period.

[faster blowjob sounds for 15 seconds with slight gags for 5 seconds] I can’t get it any deeper than that. 

I’m surprised I got any of it in my mouth, to be honest 

[pause] I don’t know what you mean by relaxing my throat but I’ll try 

(blowjob sounds, faster blowjob sounds for 30 seconds, violent gagging, spitty coughing) What the hell man! 

Grabbing my head like that!

I could have died! 

God, there is so much drool on my chin and tits. 

We’re done with that? Thank god. Are we done?

[pause] [frustrated] of course we aren’t. What’s next? 

[long beat] What do you want me to do? Lay down on the couch? Okay. 

(sounds of moving on leather) Okay, I can hold the camera and point it at my face. 

Yes, I see my face on the viewfinder. 

Okay, what’s next. Where are you going?

Why are you, oh shit is that your tongue.

*[forced arousal]*

No, don’t do that. 

Because I don’t want you to do that! 

Yes, it feels good but no one has done that before. 

Fuck..is that your finger? 

*[forced arousal increases]*

Yes, I’m right that is why I told you I only use one finger fuck and your finger is at least twice my finger’s size! 

Fuck! 

No, I don’t want it! I don’t. 

[pause] I really don’t want to do that, please. 

[very long beat with just some heavy breathing) [reluctant] I don’t want to do this at all but okay I’ll try. 

[gold standard acting] Please sir make me cum. Please? 

Oh fuck. Your tongue, 

AHHH that hurts two fingers hurts! 

*[halfway to forced orgasm]*  
[pained, reluctant]  
Yes sir I want you to make me cum, Please, oh fuck. 

Yes, suck on my clit like that while you use your fingers. 

I’m going to cum sir. 

I'm cumming!  
*[painful orgasm]  
[crying](15 seconds of moans and sobs and whimpers because she actually doesn’t want to cum] 

*[upset, still cumming] oh god oh god why is this happening…

fuck fuck fuck.. 

Please stop! 

Please! It hurts!

[winddown]

What do you mean I squirted on your face? 

(heavy breathing) 

What are you doing? 

Yes take the camera back I almost dropped it on my face when you forced me to cum. 

Yeah, I see the screen. 

[scared]  
Wait! get your cock away from there. 

What do you mean to get the tip wet? 

AHHH… oh fuck it is so hot don’t put it in me you fucker. 

You’re not? 

Ewww but okay (reluctant blowjob sounds 5 seconds) this is gross. Okay, one more time. 

What do you mean you’re going to put the tip in? 

[afraid/angry] No, don’t put the tip 

(yelp/scream) Take it out take it out take it out! 

[distracted[ No I never watched Firefly what the fuck is that? 

Wash didn’t want to get speared either, what do you mean? 

*[virginity broken, one thrust]

(screams] NO! Take it out! Take it out! 

IT HURTS! IT HURTS! 

Fuck you I never had sex before! 

(slap) (body slap thrusting and wet noises throughout) 

[forced arousal]

Ow! Ow! This hurts! Take it out! Take it out! 

[crying] oh god oh god.

OW you’re squeezing my tits too hard. 

I don’t want this! 

I don’t want this! 

I don’t want your stupid job! 

Stop it! 

Stop it! 

NO! 

You’re hurting me! 

*[Forced arousal heightens]

FUCK! 

Stop smiling like that it’s creepy you’re a fucking loser! 

No! 

I will not call you Daddy even if it makes you stop. 

Go to hell! Fuck! 

Fuck! 

[ugly crying] I don’t want this and I won’t let you have the satisfaction of thinking I want this. 

I hope your dick rots off. 

[Faster thrusting sounds] Don’t you dare… 

*[edge of orgasm]

Don’t you dare…

Oh god fuck oh fuck nonononoidontwantthisno! 

*[forced painful orgasm]*

[screams and gibberish 30 seconds]

[screaming orgasm, moans, whimpers, of gibberish, etc + any other improv for 30 seconds then] 

[orgasm winddown]

[dazed, shock] Whu… Take it out! 

Take it out! 

Take it out! 

Oh god your fucking cumming in me! 

Oh god I’m not on the pill you fucker. 

(spits) Fuck you! Get off of me.

No fucking way! 

If you put that near my mouth I will rip your balls off and bite your cock off. 

(quick rustle of clothing) Fuck you mother fucker I’m calling the cops I… 

What do you mean? 

How did you know that is my Daddy’s name? 

HOW DARE YOU! 

Go ahead! 

Show him! 

Do it! 

Send him the videos! 

It will just give more evidence when the cops come and take you down! 

He’ll be the person I call after the cops 

(door rattles as it was locked, the door unlocks, opens, slams)

[long beat]

[door opens, kissing sounds] Thank you. 

Oh fuck. 

I know it was sick and twisted but thank you for fulfilling my dream. 

I didn’t realize you put that ad in to set me up for this. 

How much did this cost? 

Was it really recording? 

Edit it as soon as you can. 

I want to watch it while you take my ass for the first time. 

[pause] No, I’m not getting Plan B. 

If I get pregnant that’s your fault. 

[wickedly] You should have pulled out. 

Just one question, what do you mean about that Wash spear thing? 

[very long beat] uh-huh 

[long beat] uh-huh 

[long beat] YOU’RE FUCKING JOKING?

Daddy is going to have to pay to get this tattoo removed!


End file.
